Today, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. The development of such online social networks touch countless aspects of our everyday lives; providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before. They also enable people to stay informed on things that may be relevant to their friends, family, their career, their community, and the world.
One aspect of our everyday lives that may be affected by online social networking technology is the ease in which stories, life experiences, opinions, and the like, may be shared or otherwise distributed over the internet. One mechanism that has made such opportunities possible is known as the web log or blog site.
Blogs are typically web sites whose content are maintained by individuals and include entries of commentary, events, opinions, graphics, videos, and the like, on a variety of topics. Some of these topics might include stories, events, or the like, about an individual, their family, people and/or events in the news, or so forth. Typically, the information provided by an author of such blogs is referred to as User Generated Content (UGC), because, unlike many professional websites, or other sources, such content is considered to be user generated.
People that seek out such sites may do so to be informed and to be kept current on what is relevant to their friends, and/or society. Many people seek to learn what are often called the hot or trending topics being discussed on the Internet. However, because there are so many different blogs, professional websites, and other network sources of information, it is often very difficult to determine what the trending topics are. This is especially true because such topics may change over time. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.